


Al filo de la muerte

by CuervoRojo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoRojo/pseuds/CuervoRojo
Summary: Tras la traición de Kara hacia Lena debido a su secreto, Supergirl se tendrá que enfrentar a algo que jamás había imaginado. Mientras tanto, Lena sigue lidiando con el dolor qu ella le ocasionó. Sin embargo ¿Cuánto va a durar eso? ¿Podrá perdonarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde?





	Al filo de la muerte

**Author's Note:**

> ESte fanfic está basado tanto en los hechos acontecidos en la cuarta temporada de Supergirl como en la serie de cómics "Crisis de tierras infinitas".

Estaba devastada. Aún no podía creer lo que había vivido hace días atrás: Kara Danvers, no, Kara Zor-El me había traicionado ¿Cómo era posible que ella, justamente ella, se dignara a ocultarme ese secreto por muchos años?

Aún no lo podía asimilar. Tantas veces que ella, siendo Supergirl, me cuestionó e incluso movió hilos a mis espaldas por no confiar en mí me traían recuerdos dolorosos. Mas, eso no era lo más doloroso. Lo que terminó por romper mi confianza, no solo en Kara, sino en casi todos era el hecho de que yo era la única que no sabía su secreto ¿Por qué me lo ocultaría? ¿Se debía a mi apellido? ¿Realmente no podía ser honesta conmigo? ¿Por qué guardar tanta hipocresía?

Yo creía en ella, me abrí e incluso creí que ella era distinta al resto. Sí que me equivoqué.

Soltando un suspiro, miré por el ventanal de mi oficina en L-Corp. Mientras sostenía mi vaso de whisky, mi mente no paraba de pensar en el dolor que ella me había causado ¿Por qué, Kara? Si querías protegerme ¿Por qué no confiabas en mí?

Otra vez el enojo se apoderaba de mí. Me tentaba a usar de vuelta a Hope para desahogarme, pero no. Ya la había utilizado hace unos momentos atrás. No quería depender anímicamente de algo que sabía que no era real.

Ya no podía depender de nadie.

Tomando un sorbo de mi fiel whisky, empecé a notar una anomalía extraña en el cielo. No sabía si era el efecto secundario del alcohol o si algún alienígena amenazaba con destruir el planeta otra vez, pero una llamada en particular hizo que el nivel alcohólico que poseía bajara abruptamente.

Era Alex. Me había informado que Supergirl se había ido a salvar todos los universos junto a otros superhéroes y, en el momento en el que me llamaba, nuestro mundo corría riesgo de desaparecer.

* * *

—¿Ya están todos a salvo? —Le pregunté a la ex agente Danvers.

Estábamos en uno de los refugios que heredé de Lex. Era enorme, por lo que pudimos traer a los que pudimos en medio de la crisis a este sitio.

—Eso espero. —Me dijo con cierta incertidumbre en su voz —Jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a algo similar a esto desde que entré a la D. O. E.

Ese comentario me sorprendió, pero no lo dejé ver. Tenía otras cosas en mente, y entre ellas se encontraba una rubia muy idiota. Mientras caminábamos por uno de los extensos pasillos del “refugio”, me atreví a preguntar.

—Por cierto Alex ¿Sabes algo de Supergirl?

Ella estuvo en silencio por varios segundos. Eso fue hasta que detuvo su paso mientras miraba el suelo.

—Desde que se fue junto a Flash, no he sabido de ella. —Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos hasta que añadió —Estoy muy preocupada.

Al oir eso, sentí que mi pecho empezaba a oprimirse. Podía ver que Alex estaba sumamente preocupada y la entiendo; ella era su hermana después de todo.

—Pronto volverá. —Traté de animarla.

—Eso espero. —Dijo en un tono pesado —Ojalá ella hubiera aceptado que yo fuese con ella. Por lo que Flash nos comentó… —Pude ver que ella contenía un par de lágrimas, cosa que me sorprendía —Puede que más de uno no regrese.

Eso hizo que la sensación en mi pecho se hiciera más fuerte. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba atravesando Kara ahora mismo pero, al oír a Alex, no podía evitar en imaginarme lo peor.

—Debemos tener fe en Supergirl. —Dije más para mí misma que para ella —Ella nos salvó muchas veces. Estoy segura de que lo hará de vuelta.

—Eso no lo dudo. —Dijo tras carraspear —Solo temo que ella se sacrifique por nosotros.

* * *

La ola de anti-materia parecía que iba a amenazar en cualquier momento. Personalmente, estaba asustada y preocupada, pero no podía hacer nada. Tanto J’onn J’ozz como Winn se mostraban taciturnos y expectantes de alguna señal de Supergirl. Sus mirabas estaban perdidas en sus respectivos dispositivos, mientras que notaba a Alex bastante peocupada.

Generalmente, ella se mostraba segura de lo que Supergirl era capaz de hacer, pero, en esta oportunidad, se podía notar en sus ojos la desesperación que se amoldaba en su interior.

—Ya verás que ella volverá. —Traté de alivianar su pesar.

—Ojalá. —Comentó luego de soltar un suspiro.

Luego de unos segundos, pudimos percibir un enorme estruendo fuera del refugio. Tanto J’onn como Alex salieron, y yo los seguí de cerca.

A partir de aquí, sentí que todo se movía a cámara lenta: Varios superhéroes salían de una enorme nave, muchos de ellos malheridos y con sus trajes razgados. Pero, entre ellos, estaba Superman con un rostro que detonaba dolor. Y poseía algo en sus brazos, pero no se podía ver ´porque estaba cubierta por su capa. Cuando Alex descubrió eso, lanzó un grito desgarrador.

En sus brazos, estaba Supergirl moribunda, y en su abdomen se podía ver un montón de sangre. Ella… se estaba muriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta primera parte es breve. A partir dfe la segunda, va a ser más extenso.


End file.
